From U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,104, a LED package is known, which is received by arranging several LED arrays each comprising an alignment mark onto a common printed circuit board comprising a reference mark, wherein this arrangement is performed by adjusting the alignment marks with respect to the same reference mark by means of an optical comparison.
It is a disadvantage of such kind of a LED package that in more demanding arrangements, when additional parts, like optical elements or covers, are provided, the optical performance of the LED package may be affected. Particularly the brightness and the luminous flux of the LED package are affected.